This invention relates to an exercising device through which physical therapy may be applied to portions of a person's body for treatment of various injuries, such as knee injuries.
Therapeutic exercising devices wherein a body harness is connected to a cable for displacement against the bias of a spring mechanism is well-known, as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,416,741, 3,659,846 and 4,026,548. The anchoring of such exercising devices to the lower end of a door is also well-known as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,116,434 and 4,185,816. Such exercising devices are limited in use because of installation, location of the injured body portion to be treated and provide little or no guidance with respect to the exercising force being applied.
It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide an exercising device of the aforementioned type, which is more versatile in use and provides a wide range of exercising forces capable of being monitored.